New Life
by NiniSeriephileForever
Summary: Ceci est une histoire écrite par ma petite soeur agée de 11 ans je lui est corrigée les fautes et légérement modifier quelque petite chose . Alors svp j'aimerai que vous soyez cool !
1. Chapter 1

The New Life

 **Chapitre 1 : The Dreams**

Il fessais nuit noir le vent soufflé sur la foret Gibbs était seul est avait froid subitement il entendi « Papa , papa , aide moi » il se retourna la même phrase était répété encor et encor Gibbs se mit a courir a la recherche de la personne qui crier . Mais rien absolument rien il avais beau courir il ne trouver rien …Tout d'un coup Gibbs se réveilla en sueur son cœur c'était emballer , il s'assit sur son lit et passa sa mains sur son visage avant de se lever et d'aller prendre un douche Cornelia était tranquillement assise a son bureau lorsque Tony arriva comme a son habitude en retard …

Cornelia « Te voilà . »

Tony « Oui je sais , je suis en retard mais se n'ai pas de ma faute .»

Cornelia « Tony je m'en fiche que tu sois en retard j'ai juste hate de voire comme Gibbs vas te punir cette fois .»

Tony « Si tu ne dit rien , il ne le sera pas ..»

Cornelia « Gibbs sais toujours tout Tony »

Tony « Dans se cas je vais souffrir »

Cornelia « Ravie de t'avoir connu Tony »

Tony « Ahaha très drôle Corni »

Cornelia « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »

Gibbs arriva a se moment là et leur annonça qu'ils avais des cadavres , les agent allèrent sur les lieux des meurtres récoltérent les indices et prirent des photos . Quels heurs plus tard les corps furent ramener au NCIS Abby avais fini de faire les analyse et avait communiquer ses résultats chaque personne tuer étaient un tueur en série , le NCIS avais un tueur de tueur sur les bras .

Tony « Alors la c'est du jamais vue»

Gibbs « Pour une fois Tony a raison . Bon , Cornelia vas voir se que Decky à , Tony tu me cherche tous le que tu peux trouver sur Maria Jones et moi je vois se que je trouve sur Mark Hims »

Tony / Cornelia « Oui patron »

La belle brune alla voir Decky .

Cornelia « Alors Decky tu as quoi ?»

Decky « Cornelia? D'habitude c'est Gibbs qui viens …»

Cornelia « En effet .. Mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas comme d'habitude . Et je ne sais pas se qu'il as je sais juste qu'il veux des réponses par rapport a cette affaire .»

Decky « Ils ont tous les deux était tuer de la même façon . On leur les a mordu au coup ensuite un leur a planté un couteau dans le cœur et pour finir on leur a coupé la tête c'était une véritable boucherie»

Au mots boucherie Cornelia eut un sursaut , elle remercia Decky puis elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur une fois dans l'ascenseur la belle brune pris son téléphone et apella un ami …

Cornelia « Stéphan?»

Stephan « Cornelia? Tu vas bien?»

Cornelia « Oui moi ça va . Est ce que tout est sous contrôle a Mystic Falls?»

Stephan « C'est Mystic Falls rien n'est sous contrôle mais pour le moment rien d'alarment pourquoi?»

Cornelia « Ok et ton frère?»

Stephan « Damon est et restera Damon mais pour le moment il ne depasse pas les bornes! Tu peux me dire se qui ne vas pas?»

Cornelia « Le NCIS a trouvé des corps … Ils ont était mordu et sa ma tous l'aire d'être d'un vampires .»

Stéphan « Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'ici je te l'assure mais je vais me renseignais .»

Cornelia « Merci»

Une fois la conversation fini l'agent raccrocha et alla en salle des bureaux . Tony et elle partagèrent leur infos mais Gibbs n'était pas là physiologiquement , il vivait encore son rêve brusquement il s'évanouit , l'italien appela les urgence . Quelque minute plus tard les deux agents était dans la salle d'attente le médecin leur avait promis de leur faire un débrif . Le médecin arriva et leur dit que la situation est sous contrôle et que tout ira bien , après discutions entre les deux agents Tony alla au QG du NCIS quant-à Cornelia elle alla dans la chambres de Gibbs . Le grand patron était entrain de dormir Cornelia ne voulais pas le réveiller , alors elle s'assit sur la chaise a coter du lit , durant sont sommeille Gibbs dit deux chose qui n'échappe pas a la belle brune : «Kelly» «Mystic Falls» tout a coup il se mis a tremblé Cornelia décida de réveiller Gibbs .

Gibbs «Où …. où suis-je?»

Cornelia « A l'hôpital .. Gibbs vous vous êtes évanouie .»

Gibbs « Je dois sortit .»

Cornelia « Pas dessuite Gibbs»

Gibbs «SI! Je dois partir c'est importent .»

Cornelia « Oui .. A Mystic Falls .»

Gibbs « Quoi? Comment vous savez?»

Cornelia « Vous parlez dans votre sommeille … Vous avez aussi dit ' Kelly ' »

Gibbs « Ce ne sont pas vos affaire ..»

Cornelia « Je ne connaît peut être pas Kelly mais je connais Mystic Falls et les chose que cette ville cache Gibbs! Je peux vous aidez mais vous devez coopérer! »

Gibbs « Bien , je ne connaît pas Mystic Falls … Mais je connaît Kelly , c'est ma fille . Je …. je penser quelle était morte , je l'ai vue morte . Je ne sais pas se qui se passe je sais juste que depuis la nuit dernière j'ai les même images dans ma tête , une personne qui hurle ' Papa ' dans la foret et moi qui cours pour la rejoindre sans jamais y arrivé alors s'il vous plait Cornelia si vous savez quoi que se soit dite le moi! »

Cornelia « Aussi fou que se soit »

Gibbs « Oui »

Cornelia « Ok … Mistyc Falls est une ville réputé pour sa rumeurs sur les crèature surnaturelle , seulement se ne sont pas des rumeurs , les Vampires , les Loup Garou et les sorcière sa existe. »

Gibbs était choqué il n'arrive pas a dire quoi que se sois .

Cornelia « Gibbs je peux vous conduire a Mistyc Falls»

Gibbs « Dans se cas allons a Mystic Falls »

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Chapitre 2 Welcome To Mystic Falls**

Gibbs et Cornelia étaient tous deux dans la voiture Gibbs était légèrement angoissé il ne savais pas a quoi s'attendre .

Cornelia « Ne vous en faite pas ça ira Gibbs »

Gibbs « Comment vous pouvez me dire ça alors que nous allons dans une ville rempli de vampires et autre .»

Cornelia « Je sais que c'est dur a concevoir et a comprendre mais les vampires ne sont pas tous des tueurs sanguinaire »

Gibbs « Hien hien »

Cornelia « C'est vrais je vous l'assure . Et puis , comme tout être ils ont leur faiblesse et je l'ai connais et j'ai pris le matériel qu'il fallait au cas où je devrais m'en servir .»

Gibbs « Vous êtes quoi au juste une chasseuse de vampires? »

Cornelia « Non , j'ai appris au fils du temps . Mais on n'ai pas là pour parler de mon passé mais pour ramener votre fille . »

Gibbs « Nous sommes bien d'accord , on l'a récupère et on s'en va . »

Cornelia « Les choses ne sont pas aussi facil ici mais oui c'est l'idée . C'est bon nous somme arrivé . »

Les deux agent sont descendu de la voiture Gibbs regarda la maison est fût surpris quelle sois aussi grande , Cornelia poussa la porte d'entré et entra dans la demeure des Salvatore .

Cornelia « Y''a t-il quelqu'un ici? »

Subitement Damon apparus devant la belle brune Gibbs qui se trouvé juste dernière son agent eu un mouvement de recule

Damon « Tien tien tien … Que viens tu faire ici? »

Cornelia « Où sont passé tes bonnes manière cher Damon? Ah oui c'est vrais , tu n'en à pas .»

L'agent du NCIS poussa Damon Gibbs fît un rictus et suivit sa coéquipière . Stephan fît son apparition dans la piece .

Stephan « Cornelia je suis contant de te voir .»

Cornelia « Moi aussi Stephan .»

Stephan « Que puis-je faire pour toi , enfin pour vous?»

Cornelia « Est ce que tu connais une Kelly , elle dois avoir 20 ans et elle est rousse .»

Stepahn « Tu aurai du apporté une photo … La je vois pas .»

Cornelia « Je sais bien mais on n'en n'a pas . Je t'explique , Kelly est la fille de Gibbs elle était sencé être morte mais elle ne l'ai pas Gibbs rêve qu'elle l'appel a l'aide et bien sur elle se trouve a Mystic Falls .»

Stéphan « Il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle dans cette ville de se que je sais »

Damon «Et bien fréro tu ne sais pas tout .»

Stephan «Comment ça?»

Le ' Vilain Petit Canard ' resta silencieux .

Gibbs « Vous savez où est ma fille? Je vous jure que si vous ne me le dites je vous …»

Le vampire lui coupa la parole .

Damon « Vous quoi? Hien? Vous ne pouvez absolument rien faire vous êtes un simple humain .»

Le vampires sortit ses canine , Cornelia , s'approcha de Damon le poussa contre le mur et sorti un pieu et le pinta sur le cœur de Damon

Cornelia « Sois tu répond a la question sois ce pieu transperce ton cœur»

Damon « Ton coter chasseuse n'a jamais disparue ..»

La belle brune enfonça légèrement le pieu .

Damon « Ok ok c'est bon je vais vous dire se que je sais .»

Cornelia s'éloigna et laissa Damon parler .

Damon « Bon , Kelly traîne avec Tyler je ne suis pas sur mais je pense qu'il la transformer »

Gibbs « Kelly est une vampire?»

Cornelia « Tyler n'est pas en vampire mais un loup garou .»

Gibbs « Et comment on la retrouve?»

Stéphan «Se soir c'est la pleine lune , elle sera sûrement dans la foret .»

Cornelia « Dans se cas Damon et moi on ira et on la ramènera .»

Stéphan « Attand quoi? Tu veux que Damon t'accompagne un soir de pleine lune dans la foret? C'est bien ça? »

Damon «Elle a tout simplement plus confiance en moi qu'en toi .»

Cornelia « Alors la tu rêve! J'ai beaucoup plus confiance en Stéphan qu'en toi c'est pour sa qu'il vas resté ici et protéger Gibbs , on ne sais jamais se qui peux arrivé .»

Gibbs « Et une fois elle se sera transformer elle redeviendra comme avant?»

Cornelia « Elle restera loup garou toute sa vie mais elle sera sous forme humaine sauf les soir de plein lune , il faudra lui apprendre a se contrôler .»

Gibbs « Je vois ..»

Cornelia « Gibbs , je vous jure que sa ira , je vous ramènerai votre fille vivante .»

Damon « Tu a apporter se qui fallait?»

Cornelia « J'ai les armes mais il me faut de l'acconite tue loup .»

Stéphan «Je vais en chercher on n'a se qu'il faut .»

Le soir était enfin venu , Gibbs et Stephan son rester dans la maison des Salvatore comme prévenu et Damon et Cornelia allèrent dans la forêt . Kelly fit son apparition en loup, elle courra a tout vitesse vers le vampire et l'agent du NCIS , Damon l'attrapa et la poussa contre un arbre il allait pour la mordre mais Cornelia l'en empêcha Kelly sauta sur Cornela et cette dernière lui planta une aiguille et lui injecta du liquide , Kelly s'endormit , . Damon pris Kelly dans ses bras il attrapa Cornelia et avec une vitesse de vampire ils les amenèrent chez lui . Damon mis Kelly sur le canapé elle était encor en louve se qui choqua Gibbs .

Gibbs « Elle … Elle est vivante?»

Cornelia «Oui Gibbs elle est vivante dans quelque heurs elle sera redevenu humaine et elle se réveillera .»

Gibbs avais les larmes au yeux .. Sa fille était belle et bien vivante! Quelque heurs plus tard Kelly se réveilla déboussoler Cornelia alla prés d'elle et la rassura puis elle se leva et lassa place a Gibbs .

Kelly « Papa?»

Gibbs « Oui c'est bien moi ma puce»

Kelly se leva et couru dans les bras de sont père , tout deux laissèrent leur larmes couler . Puis Kelly recula .

Kelly « Papa?»

Gibbs « Oui ma puce»

Kelly «Je crois que maman est en vie»

Gibbs « Tu es sur?»

Kelly « Pas vraiment mais j'ai rêver d'elle est sa sembler si réel .Papa je crois quelle est a la nouvelle orleans ..»

Cornelia « Dans se cas on va y aller , on ne sais jamais de plus je connais des personnes la bas qui pourront d'aider avec ta transformation»

Gibbs « Dans se cas Cornelia conduit nous la bas .»

Cornelia « Avec plaisir Gibbs »


End file.
